Camp Sunshine
by Mellow girl
Summary: Jay really didn't want to do this.  This was supposed to be his summer break. He was suppose to practice Tourney and hang out with Audrey.  He didn't want to spend a whole two weeks training little kids to play Tourney.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey this is my first Descendants story! So let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Jay really didn't want to do this. This was supposed to be his summer break. He was suppose to practice Tourney and hang out with Audrey. He didn't want to spend a whole two weeks training little kids to play Tourney. Some how he and Carlos had gotten assigned to the youngest group of boys. The bus would arrive that afternoon and he and Carlos were heading to a meeting and help set up the rooms for the kids. Most of the students had gone home for the summer but some of the Tourney team came back along with some cheerleaders for this camp.

"Come on Jay, we're going to be late." Carlos, picked Dude, off the bed.

They walked in to the cafeteria and Audrey grinned at him. She was one of the reasons he said yes to these coming weeks. They had been officially dating for a month now. Audrey grinned at him as he sat down besides her.

"I'm so glad Ben agreed to bring camp Sunshine back! I came when I was a little girl! These two weeks are going to be so much fun!" Audrey bounced in her chair.

"So much fun." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Well you're in a mood." Audrey frowned.

"I'm not used to being around little kids. " Jay frowned.

"Don't worry about it they will love training with you just remember they are small so don't be so rough and make sure they have water. " Audrey gentle touched his cheek.

He gave her a small smile.

"Besides after these two weeks my family is going to the beach and we want you to come with us." Audrey whispered, in his ear making him grin big.

After the coranation Audrey parents decided that the children from the Isle weren't so bad and was ok that Jay and Audrey are dating. Even though Jay is still extremely nervous around them , he was happy they accepted him.

"OK guys listen up we want these two week to be fun and safe for everyone! When the kids get here this afternoon you will show them their rooms and get to know them. Some of the kids may want to go play Tourney that is fine just remember to make sure they have water. " The coach announced

All the teenagers clapped and cheered, except Jay.

"Ok so I'm handing out folders with the kids information I'll do it by age. This year we have ten, ten and eleven year olds so we are splitting them into two groups Brendan and William have the first group and Chad and Akio have the second." The four teenagers walked up to get the folders.

"Since Jared and Jenson had a family emergency and their replacements can't be here for a couple of days King Ben and Tyrone have graciously volunteer to take a group of eight and nine year olds. Aziz and Miguel have the other group of eight and nine year olds. We have a group of small boys this year four of the boys are seven and the other two are six Jay and Carlos will have them.

Jay and Carlos walked up to get the folders.

"Ok guys you have a couple of hours to set up the kids rooms and look over their folders and then meet back here to meet the kids. I'll let coach Merida take over for the girls if you have any questions come find me and thank you guys for your time I know we are going to have great time this year." The coach step down off the stage

Jay and Carlos sat down to look through the folders. Each folder had a picture of the child and a little bio of the child like if they had a food allergy or what their favorite food was and what the child wanted to learn at camp.

"Hopefully we can tell the twins apart." Carlos frowned.

"I'm worried about how small they are and that theu want get squashed." Jay ran his hand down his face.

Jay really wanted to show the coach that he could do this and the kids getting squashed wasn't going to prove that.

"Jay what's wrong?" Mal put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are we supposed to teach them Tourney when they're half sized they're going to get hurt if someone tackles them." He tossed his hands up.

"The kids their size don't tackle. We change the rules for the younger ones even the group I have won't be tackling. They don't even get shot at with the shooter someone tosses foam balls at them." Ben patted Jay's other shoulder.

"What are we suppose to teach them?" Jay frowned.

"The coach will explain more when the kids get here." Ben smiled.

"Well that will help us some. Come on Jay let's go set up their rooms before they get here." Carlos stood up.

Jay and Carlos walked back to their room. There were cots out side their room when they got there. It took them awhile but they managed to fit all six cots into the room semi comfortably. Dude let out a bark when someone knocked on the door. Jay answered the door while Carlos calmed Dude.

"Oh hey coach!" Jay opened the door wide for the coach to enter.

"Hey guys Ben told me that you guys had some concerns about your group. I'd forgotten that you guys aren't used to doing things like this so I'm going to explain." The coach sat down on one of the cots.

"So today you might want to take the boys swimming or let them play video games just something calm. On Monday we do exercises in the morning and then your group and the eight year olds will play their first game together that is were you will see what skills you need to work on with them,which is probably going to be keeping them from picking grass." He added with a chuckle.

"Jay are you going to be ok training the twins? Their small but they are good for their age which is why I let them in but I guess you've figured out who their parents are?" The coach asked seriously.

"I'm fine coach, that was my dad's past." Jay shrugged.

"Ok well the kids will be here soon so let's head back to the cafeteria," the coach stood up and left and the boys followed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey friends thanks for the follows! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

Chapter 2

The coach and Ben went to meet the bus and bring the kids to the cafeteria. The kids came in looking sleepy and blurry eyed, they were wearing backpacks that contained their belongings for the next two weeks. The kids seemed to perk up when they met their counselors. Soon a little curly red haired little boy wondered up to Jay and Carlos .

"Are you my counselor?" He looked up at Jay with big trusting eyes.

"Are you Cole?" Carlos asked looking down at a folder.

Cole nodded his red curls bouncing.

"I'm Carlos and this is Jay we're your counselors." Carlos said.

The boy smiled and then yawned.

"Here sit at this table until the rest of the kids get here then we'll show you to your cabin and you can rest." Jay pointed to the table.

"Ok. Those girls were really loud and I couldn't sleep on the bus." Cole huffed and laid his head on the table.

"Girls can be loud." Carlos chuckled.

Chad walked up with a little boy with bright blue eyes and black hair.

"This is Andrew he belongs in your group."

"Can't I stay with Caleb?" Andrew pouted.

"Sorry little man you have to be ten to stay with Caleb." Chad patted Andrew and walked off.

"Can I see Caleb soon? He's my brother." Andrew looked at Carlos hopefully.

"Um maybe when we get you settled then we'll see if we can find your brother. "Carlos shrugged.

"Ok!" Andrew sat down by Cole.

Soon two more boys joined them. Connor had white blonde hair and blue eyes and Harper had dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ok we are missing two more boys and then we can go to our room." Jay looked down at the four wiggling boys.

"Hey Jay are you missing two kids?" Ben walked up carrying a sleeping child followed by the coach with another child.

"Here you go we couldn't get them awake enough to get off the bus. I would only let them sleep until dinner and then let them run around some before bed or their not going to sleep tonight." The coach slid one of the boys into Jay's arms making sure Jay had the child safely.

"This is Gene." Ben carefully gave the child to Carlos. Carlos had never held a child nevertheless a sleeping child making Carlos feel very awkward.

"Ok let's go to our room." Jay said.

It took longer to get to their room than Jay and Carlos would have liked. The four boys were looking at everything or stopping to touch everything and the little boys in their arms were getting heavy.

"Ok guys pick a cot." Jay opened the door.

Carlos laid Gene on the first cot he came to. The boys started piling in and picking out their cots. Harper and Connor picked cots next to each other. Andrew chose a cot by Carlos's bed. Cole chose a cot next to hopped on Jay's bed.

"That's not a cot little man; now move." Jay laid the sleeping child on a cot besides his brother.

"No I like it here. " Connor flopped back on the bed.

"Ok I warned you!" Jay playful pounced on the bed besides Connor making the boy bounce almost off the bed. Connor giggled as he rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Is this your dog?" Harper petted Dude.

""He's mine," Carlos said, and smiled.

"What's his name? " Andrew asked.

"Dude. " Carlos petted Dude.

Cole took a green blanket out of his book bag and laid down on his cot.

"What do we do now? " Harper demanded.

"Aren't you guys tired from your trip? Don't you guys want to lay down for a while." Carlos asked hopefully.

"No!"

"I want Caleb!"

"I want to call my mom!"

Came three unhappy replies.

"You said we could go find Caleb after we got settled in our room." Andrew pouted.

"I guess we could go see what Chad's group is doing." Jay shrugged.

"What about those three?" Carlos pointed to the sleeping kids.

"They're asleep they'll be fine." Jay opened the door.

"Stay here Dude and watch them." Carlos commanded as he followed the boys out.

They made it to Chad's room as Chad's group was coming out the room in their bathing suites.

"Caleb!" Andrew ran to a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Drew I just saw you on the bus! You need to stay with your group." Caleb scolded but hugged the younger boy anyway.

"Hey where is your whole group?" Chad did a mock head count.

"They're asleep in the room." Jay tossed his thumb over his shoulder.

"What! Man you can't leave kids by themselves even if they are asleep! You could get in a lot of trouble if coach finds out!" Chad hissed.

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from Jay and Carlos's room. Jay and Carlos ran towards their room leaving the other boys behind.

"Guys just stay here with me until they come back." Chad ruffled Harper's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

A **/N Hey Friends! I've been really busy but here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 3**

Jay and Carlos ran into their room, they noticed that the door was open. Fairy Godmother was sitting on the bed holding a scared looking Gene and Jane was holding his brother. Cole was sitting up looking freaked out.

"Hello boys." Fairy Godmother greeted looking unamused.

"Hey Fairy Godmother,Jane, what are you doing here?" Carlos asks, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels.

We came to see how you boys were settling in. When we knocked and noticed the door was unlocked and we came in. I guess we startled the boys when we

walked in that is the scream you heard." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Who are you?" Gene looked up at Fairy Godmother and then at Jay and Carlos.

"Well little one I'm fairy Godmother. I'm the head mistress at Aurodon Prep and those two are your counselors, Jay and Carlos, and that is my daughter Jane," She introduced.

"I'm Gene and that is my brother Alan." Gene pointed.

"Now want to tell me why the boys were by themselves gentle men?" Fairy Godmother frowned.

"We went down the hall to Chad's room with the other boys to see Andrews brother. We thought they would be ok." Jay explained.

"I understand that you guys have never done this before but it is not ok

to leave the kids by themselves what if something worse then us startling them had happened." She shook her head at that thought.

"I have to go potty!" Alan whispered loudly to Jane.

"It's right there." Jane pointed across the room.

Gene hopped off Fairy Godmother's lap and raced his brother to the potty.

"We just went down the hall we thought they would be ok. Jay explained.

"Where are the others?" Fairy Godmother asked sternly.

Both boys froze. They had both run off and left the other boys. They had only had them a couple of hours and had already messed up twice. This was not going to be easy as everyone made it sound .

"Um well..." Carlos started to explain when Connor ran in the door.

"Chad is going to take us swimming! We just need our suites." Connor ran to his bag and began to taking things out. The others boys right behind him.

"We left them with Chad to see why they were screaming. "Jay finished for Carlos.

"Hey Andrew!" Gene exclaimed coming from the bathroom. Alan waved from behind him.

"Just be more careful boys I know you didn't mean for this to happen. Just make sure one of you,or another counselor, are with the little ones at all times. Ok?" Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Yes ma'ma." They agreed.

"Alright boys have fun swimming!" Fairy Godmother stood up and left.

"Rough start?" Jane smiled shyly at Carlos.

"Something like that." Carlos sighed as the boys raced each other to the bathroom to change which surprisingly ended up in just hurt feelings and not fingers. Cole and Connor came out first.

"We thought because they were asleep it would be ok to leave them. I told you we are not use to kids." Jay frowned.

"It's ok nothing happened. But mom was just worried that if they had woke up alone they could have wandered out of the building and gotten hurt or lost. Six and seven year olds should know better but sometimes they don't." Jane soothed.

"We don't know how to swim." Carlos confessed.

"The little ones should stay in the shallow end and just let one of the other counselors handle them in the pool. Just make sure you keep a head count." Jane instructed.

"Who brought sunscreen? " Jane asked the boys that had already changed.

"I did!" Cole pulled a big bottle from his bag.

"I'll help you put sunscreen on them," Jane poured sunscreen in her hands and rub them together. She started rubbing it on Cole ' s shoulders and down his back to his stomach.

"Stop! It tickles!" Cole wiggled.

"Sorry but I have to make sure you have sunscreen on all over." She chuckled.

She put some more sunscreen on her hands then carefully put it on Cole's face being careful not to get it in his eyes.

"Everything ok in here? You guys ready to swim?" Chad popped his head in the door.

"Everything is fine the boys just had a little scare. We are just finishing putting sunscreen on them." Jane answered.

"Ok I sent Akio with my group to the pool if want to send some of yours with me you can." Chad shrugged.

"No we're getting ready to all go to the pool but thanks." Jay waved.

"Ok see you guys there." Chad left the room.

"Thanks for your help Jane." Carlos smiled as he finished putting sunscreen on Andrew.

"Your welcome it was no problem. I think I might join you at the pool. Swimming sounds like fun! See you guys soon!" Jane grinned as she left the room.

"OK guys no running head you have to stay with us. Got it?" Jay said sternly.

Six heads nodded.

"OK grab your towels and let's go." Carlos opened the door.

Since Jay and Carlos didn't have bathing suites Jay wore a white tank top with black shorts and Carlos wore a red tank top with black and white shorts. The pool was already beginning to fill up with other groups.

"Hey guys good to see you! You have to wear life vest around the water until you take a swim test to prove you can swim." Ben passed out orange kid sized life vest to the boys and handed Jay and Carlos dark blue adult sized vest.

Between Ben, Jay and Carlos they we're able to get the boys buckled into their vest quickly.

"See even the adults have to wear vest." Ben pointed to his chest.

They found a beach chair to lay all their towels on before the boys headed for the pool. Jay smiled when he saw Audrey sitting at the pool. She had on a dark pink life vest but her suite bottom was a light pink showing off her tan legs.


	4. Chapter 4

A **/N Hey Friends! Thanks for the reviews and follows! So this is the last chapter I have written so far! I will try to have a new chapter out every Sunday if not sooner! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey!" Audrey greeted.

"Hey!" Jay greeted sitting down next to her,crossing his legs so they wouldn't go in the water.

"Al,Gene bean!" A little girl that clearly looked like their sister hurried up to them. They all had tan skin with bright brown eyes and black onyx hair.

"KK!" They greeted higher.

"Audrey these are my brothers Alan and Gene! Boys that's my counselor!"

She introduced

"It's nice to meet you two." Audrey giggled.

"Jay this is our sister Kayla. Well one of them we have two more but there to old to come." Alan introduced.

Jay waved. Making the little girl giggle.

"Can we get in the water?" Gene asked hopefully

"Just stay in the shallow end." Jay and Audrey said together.

"It's cold!" Kayla shrieked.

"Just give it a minute you'll adjust."Audrey soothed.

The boys didn't seem to care as they piled in the pool.

"Come on Carlos let's play!" Harper called.

"No it's alright I'm going to stay here you have fun!" Carlos sat on the chair next to the towels.

"Did you put sunscreen on the boys?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah Jane came by to help us." Jay decided not to tell her the whole story. He figured Chad would spread it around sooner or later.

"That was nice of her. So did you get in trouble with fairy Godmother?" Audrey asked knownly.

"No not really but her or Jane are going to be watching us I'm sure. Chad has a big mouth." Jay huffed frowning.

"Don't worry about it. Your kids look happy so far and that is all that matters." Audrey soothed.

Everyone looked like colorful bobbing ducks in the water. Colors likes orange, greens, light and darks pinks, varietys of blues, purples and white. Each group had a different coloured vest on so it was easy to keep track of the six orange vested kids who ,so far, were sticking together. The pool was so big that everyone fit comfortably in the shallow end because no one was allowed in the deep end yet.

Doug, Evie, and Jane walked up together. Doug wore a white swim suit with black music notes on them and a white vest. Evie wore a dark blue tank top with light blue swirls and matching shorts and a baby blue life vest. Jane, who went to sit by Carlos, wore a purple polka dot one piece swimsuit and she wore a light pink life vest.

"Uncle Doug!" Connor called dog paddling his way to the pool stairs.

"Hey little man! I forgot you were old enough to come this year!" Doug picked him up from the stairs.

"This is Doc's youngest son. This is my good friend Evie." Doug introduce.

"Your really pretty! " Connor grinned at Evie.

"Why thank you! You're really cute." Evie touched his nose. Connor turned bright red burying his face in Doug's shoulder.

"Go swim you little flirt." Doug gently put him back in the water.

"Am I going to be jealous of a seven year old? " Doug grinned.

"I don't know he does blush cute like you. " she whispered playfully and laughed when his cheek redden.

"Do you want to swim" Doug asked.

"You can go in I'm just going to put my legs in." Evie sat down next to Jay.

Doug went into the pool and Connor hurried over and pulled him into playing a game with him.

"OK campers if you you want to go into the deep end you have to take a swim test first. We are going to start with the ten and eleven year olds boys and girls. Then we will work our way down in age." Ben announced.

"If you do not pass the test you will have to wear the life vest every time you are at the pool." Coach added.

The boys and girls got in line to do the swim test. Soon empty life vest were being piled up by the pool.

"Kayla are you sure your brothers can swim?" Audrey asked as Kayla and the boys went to get in line when their age group was called.

"We can swim so good!" Gene bounced.

"OK be careful." Jay waved them off.

Jay watched as Ben got in the deep end to watch the younger ones do the swim test. Kayla and the boys past the swim test.

"Wow they're little fish." Audrey smiled.

"Yeah they did well." Jay nodded as he looked where his other kids were.

"Hey Jay I'm taking Connor to the bathroom." Doug called as he climded out of the pool with Connor.

"I need to go!" Harper called as he followed Doug.

"I have Harper too!" Doug called as he grabbed the towels Carlos handed him.

"Andrew don't go to close to the deep end!" Jay called as Andrew was trying to follow Caleb and Chad into the deep end.

Andrew frowned but went back to play with Cole in the shallow end.

Some older boys had gotten out of the pool and started shoving and roughhousing.

"Hey guys stop now!" Coach yelled.

Doug brought Connor and Harper back from the bathroom. Doug had stopped to snap Connor's life vest while Harper headed the pool with his vest undone. The older boys were still shoving each other when they knocked into Harper making him fall into the pools shallow end his life vest slipping off his arms. Ben and coach grabbed the older boys but did not notice Harper fell in. Jay suddenly found himself chest deep in cold water as he tried to get to Harper. He reached to were Harper fell in and was able to grab the little boy.

"I need help!" Jay cried when he realized Harper wasn't breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is the next chapter! I know this is a short chapter but I caught the stomach bug and this was all I could do! Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 5**

It felt like forever as Jay trudged though the cold water to the steps, with Harper in his arms. He could tell Harper wasn't breathing, he put Harper on his shoulder and began pounding on his back. Harper let out a viscous cough right as Jay made it to the steps of the pool. The couch quickly scooped Harper out of Jay's arms and rushed towards the infirmary. Evie and Carlos helped Jay out of the pool and Audrey wrapped the shaking Jay tightly in a towel.

"OK children swim time is over go back to your rooms and get ready for dinner." Fairy Godmother said firmly.

"Counselors please do a head count before you leave and make sure you have all your children! " she added seriously.

Carlos and Jane quickly began to gather up the rest of their group. The boys who we're roughhousing we're sitting on the beach chairs looking scared and pale as Ben was giving them a stren talking to. Audrey stopped Jay from going over to them.

"Get the boys back to your room and go check on him. I'm sure he is fine you got to him in time. You saved him." Audrey spoke softly in his ear.

"He wasn't breathing! They pushed a little kid in the pool and he stopped breathing. Something needs to happen to them not just a slap on the wrist." Jay growled.

"Jay, Ben will handle this please just get your group and go to your room." Audrey begged.

Doug came over carrying a crying Connor.

"I'm so sorry Jay he must have unhooked his vest after he went to the bathroom. Connor is really upset that Harper fell in I'll take him with me until he calms down!" Doug rubbed Conner's back.

"Can you help Carlos get the boys back to the room? So I can go check on Harper." Jay asked looking like he wanted to run.

"Sure of course." Doug nodded.

"We'll make sure they get back to the room safely." Evie rubbed is back.

Jay took off at a run to the infirmary. When he got to the infirmary Harper was sitting up in a bed wrapped in blankets. He was talking a mile a minute into a phone pressed to his ear.

"He's OK! Thanks to your fast thinking. Great job Jay!" Coach patted him on the back.

Jay shrugged at the compliment.

"Who is he talking too?" Jay chuckled pointing to Harper.

"We called his parents. He hasn't stopped telling them how cool you and Carlos are. I knew you would have a good impact on them"

Jay was a little flabbergasted they had messed up twice and almost drowned a kid and Harper was talking like he was a hero or a prince, he didn't understand.

"Got to go mommy Jay is here to get me. Here is coach." Harper gave coach his phone back.

Coach gave Jay one more pat on the back before turning to talk on the phone.

"You ready to go back to the room and then get some dinner?" Jay was just relieved that Harper was OK.

"Yeah I'm starved but I don't have my shoes." Harper pointed to his barefeet.

Jay turned his back and Harper hopped on with a grin. Jay waved to the coach as he left the infirmary. When they got back to the room they could hear laughing coming from inside. Jay opened the door to see Dude hopping from Alan to Gene to Connor and Cole's cot making the boys laugh hysterically. Carlos was sitting on his bed grinning at his furry friend. Doug was standing at the bathroom door. Andrew came trotting out of the bathroom in just boxers and wet hair.

"Harper!" Connor jumped up and ran to his friend.

All the boys came around Harper.

"Are you feeling OK buddy?" Doug asked.

"Yeah my tummy hurts some from the water and my chest from coughing but the nurse said that will go away soon." Harper explained.

"You scared me!" Connor frowned.

"You scared all of us!" Carlos added.

"Sorry!" Harper shrugged.

"Everyone else has had a bath tonight. Why don't you hop in there before dinner and then you can play video games before bed." Doug suggested.

"Ok!" Harper went to his cot for his bath stuff.

Jay flopped on his bed the camp hadn't even started and he was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys so sorry I didn't update last week I had a little bit of writers block but I think I got that sorted out! With the holidays coming up chapters may be slower because I will be working more but I hope to have the story finished by Christmas! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

Jay barely got any sleep at all he was afraid that one of the boys would climb in bed with him and as poor Dude found out he was a kicker. He wasn't use to six other bodies breathing and moving around in the same room as him. He really wasn't ready for these coming two weeks. Carlos's alarm clock went off and Jay sighed and sat up. Six little pairs of eyes stared at him. They had talked the night before about the morning all agreed that Jay and Carlos would get up first and do their morning routine before the boys got up. After Jay finished in the bathroom he noticed that Carlos was still snoring softly. He threw a pillow at Carlos a little harder than necessary. Carlos sat up blurry eyed.

"Go get ready before the kids wet the beds." Jay growled.

"Good morning sunshine. " Carlos grumbled as he got up. He was used to Jay being grumpy in the mornings.

Jay rolled his eyes as he finished putting on his uniform.

"Do we get uniforms? " Alan asked as he sat up.

"I'm not sure we'll ask when we get to the field. " Jay shrugged.

" Are we going to get trophys like yours."

"If you work for it."

"OK Gene and Alan your first, then Andrew and Cole, finally Connor and Harper then we'll switch off tomorrow. " Carlos said, as he came out of the bathroom.

It didn't take as long as Jay and Carlos thought it would for the boys to get ready. Since the boys didn't have uniforms they put on tee shirts and shorts they packed. They managed to get to the cafeteria before some of the older ones so the line for food wasn't bad.

"Good morning! Did you boys sleep well?" Ben greeted.

The boys smiled and nodded as Jay yawned and sat down by Gene.

"You ready to play against my boys today in your first game?" Ben grinned.

"Yeah we're going to win!" Connor grinned.

"As long as you have fun it doesn't matter who wins or loses." Ben nudged Jay to agree with him.

"But winning is fun." Jay agreed smirking.

The boys all nodded.

Ben sighed he knew Jay was just playing and being difficult but the boys didn't and needed to understand that they may not win all the time.

"Morning! " Mal came up behind Ben slipping her arm around his waist. Ben kissed her on the forehead.

"Wow your pretty! Are you King Ben's wife?" Cole's eyes lit up.

"Um, thank you and no, I'm his girlfriend. "Mal grinned.

"But you kiss and stuff right? Isn't that the same thing " Cole turned his head to the side making him look like a puppy.

"And stuff! " Jay chuckled softly causing Mal to smack him on the shoulder. This only made Jay grin bigger, Carlos laugh and the boys to look confused.

"No Cole, having a wife and having a girlfriend are very different. I will see you boys after breakfast remember to have fun at the game." Ben smiled and pulled the tense Mal away.

"Alright guys let's throw your trash away and head for the field it's game time!" Jay announced after they finished eating.

The boys cheered and began to head to the field.

"Good Morning boys you ready for your first game?" Coach greeted.

The boys cheered.

"That's what I like to hear! OK We have some padding to put under your shirts but remember there is no tackling this is just in case someone runs into you. Alright once you get dressed we'll start the game." Coach explained and then he went to talk to Ben's team.

With Jay and Carlos helping them the boys were able to get the padding on quickly. Jay and Carlos had never seen such tiny equipment from small shields to the tiny sticks but they almost looked like a real team now.

"OK guys show us what you can do and have fun!" Carlos said as the boys went out on the feild.

The game turned out how the coach expected. The younger ones pretty much stayed in the kill zone dodging the rubber balls. Jay and Carlos yelling from the sidelines to run in the right direction and the older campers finding the game funny. The only two who were close to playing the game were Alan and Gene and they were using some kind of hand signals that Jay had never seen.

"Watch Gene and Alan close this is why I picked them." The coach came up to Jay.

Jay watched as the two small boys manged to get passed the older boys and score. The younger boys cheered and a loud shriek came from the littlest cheerleader group.

"Good job boys!" Coach cheered.

"Connor get out of your the kill zone!" Carlos yelled as the boy was picking up the balls and throwing them. The blonde boy ran out of the kill zone.

"You see the signals the boys are are using? It's type of special sign language they came up with. Their older sister is deaf so they grew up learning sign language. Their dad said they just started signing to each other one day while playing." Coach explained.

"They do it well and seems handy."Jay nodded.

"Maybe they can teach you?" Coach patted Jay on the shoulder before walking away.

The game lasted a little longer with the older ones winning.

" Good job guys this was just the fist game. By the time we have our final game you guys will have improved a lot this is what the camp is about." Ben explained to little sad faces of Jay and Carlos's group.

"He is right guys we'll come up with some game plans to work on." Jay smiled as he put his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

The boys we're tired after watching everyone one play their games so they headed back to the room.

"That game wore them out!" Carlos whispered looking at the six sleeping boys.

"I'm going to get some rest myself." Jay yawned as he laid on his bed.

He had just shut his eyes when there was a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey friends! I have been so busy at work that I haven't had much time to update! Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 7**

Jay kept his eyes closed as Carlos answered the door.

"Hey Carlos! We have some arts and crafts things set up in the art room if you want to bring the boys." Jane's voice floated in the room.

"No thanks the boys ad Jay are taking a nap." Carlos whispered.

"OK well we will be in there until dinner. So if the boys wake up bored you can come over to the art room or Belle has brought some books from her library if the boys want a book to read!" Jane smiled.

" I'll ask the boys what they want to do." Carlos nodded.

"See you later." Jane waved.

"Bye!" Carlos waved then shut the door.

Jay must have drifted into a deep sleep because he did not wake up until he heard the boys laughing at Dude chasing a ball around the room.

"Can I take Dude for a walk?" Cole asked with big eyes.

"Not right now but maybe later." Carlos petted Dude.

"How long was I asleep? " Jay sat up stretching.

"About two hours. The boys just woke up right before you." Carlos looked at his watch.

"What do we do now?" Harper asked.

"Do you guys want to go to Arts and crafts or go to the library? " Carlos asked.

"Library! " Two boys shouted.

"Arts and craft!" Four boys shouted.

"How about I take Andrew and Cole to the library and you take the others to the art room." Carlos suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jay shrugged.

"Andrew hoped up and down as they headed to the library.

"What kind of kids books do they have?" Cole asked.

"I don't know we will have to see when we get there." Carlos looked down at the boys.

When they entered the library the boys stopped and looked around in awe. They had never seen anything so big and their parents had big libraries.

"Hello boys!" Belle greeted.

"Hi." The boys greeted softly.

"Do you have any kids books?" Cole whispered to Carlos.

"I don't know ask her." Carlos gently turned Cole towards Belle.

Belle smiled softly and kneeled down in front of Cole.

"Do you have any kids books." Cole asked shyly.

"I sure do I brought a lot of Ben's old books for you all to read." Belle stood up and held out her hands, Cole took her right hand.

"You know King Ben?" Andrew asked as he took her left hand.

"Very well he is my son!" Belle grinned.

"Your King Ben's mommy? I thought you were King Adam's wife how can you be both?" Cole looked up confused.

Belle giggled.

"Well Adam and I are Ben's parents. Adam was king before Ben was." Belle explained patiently as she lead them to a large table full of books.

"Wow!"

"Cool!" Were the boys response as they began to dig though the books.

"Can I help you find a book?" Belle smiled at Carlos.

"No thank you I'm still reading the book I have." He smiled.

"How was the first game?" Belle smiled knowingly.

"They kind of liked to stay in the kill zone and run in the opposite way of the goal. That drove Jay nuts he wants them to win but their just little kids." Carlos sighed.

"I'm sure you are both going to be good coachs." Belle smiled.

Jay couldn't believe how transformed the art room was when they walked in. The tables we're pushed together into sections. Mal had canvases set up at one table. There was paper and scissors at another table,then there was a table with beads, another table with clay and Evie was setup in the corner with her sewing machine. Some older boys and girls we're already there. The counselors were standing around talking.

"Hey guys! Pick a table and there will be a craft and I will help you get started.

The boys took a few minutes to decide what they wanted to do. Gene and Alan silently talking to each other with their hands. Connor went to Mal to paint and Harper went to the table with the scissors. Gene and Alan decided on the clay table. Jay let Jane help the boys while he went over to the other counselors one of them was Chad.

"Hey Jay you know where your other kids are?" Chad smirked.

"Yeah their in the library with Calls." Jay play punched Chad on the shoulder.

"That's good." Chad chuckled rubbing his shoulder.

"Where's Andrew?" Caleb walked up to them from the paint table.

"He went to the library with Carlos." Jay said.

"Chad can we go to the library? " Caleb looked up pleadingly.

"We'll see what everyone wants to do in a little while go finish your painting." Chad kneeled down in font of Caleb.

"OK!" Caleb seemed happy and went back to painting.

"How old are you?" Asked a beefy blonde boy when Caleb sat down.

"I'm almost eleven. "Caleb answered.

"Do you know who that is talking to your counselor? " the kid leaned over more when Mal walked past.

"Yeah that is Jay he is my brother's counselor." Caleb shrugged.

"His dad is a villain and so are the other girls Mal and Evie." The boy smiled when Caleb's eyes grew big.

"Don't worry I have a plan." The bigger boy patted the smaller one.


End file.
